


If We Were Gay

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: Frotting, Gay, Graphic descriptions of Ninjas, M/M, Well at least of one Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: "Almost instantly, there was another form on top of him. Danny didn't need to see to know who it was - the weight that settled on his hips, the form that pressed against his own, his Superhero Senses tingling - all of it screamed NINJA." Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian spend some...quality time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me, watching the music video for 6969 at four in the morning : Wow! Ninja Brian is pretty touchy-feely with Danny in this song, isn't he?  
> My Shit Brain™: Git ready to write sum fanfics bish.  
> I wrote this at like five am the other night on a whim. This is the most erotic thing I've ever written/posted.  
> I hope you enjoy.

"Mostly Brian's gay!" Danny proclaimed cheerily, sliding a rainbow flag into either of the aforementioned ninja's fists.

  
Brian's hands shook. Not to wave the flags proclaiming homosexuality, but from the constant rage that came with being a ninja.

  
Also, from hurt. As a ninja, he could not, of course, be physically injured. But as a person, his feelings could be hurt.

  
He didn't mind Danny calling him gay - he was. Not that he showed much of his sexuality. He had bigger things to focus on than making his orientation known; such as killing every human besides Danny (starting with all of Danny's other friends and Ninja Jim). For all Danny knew, Brian's sexuality could have been Angry. But no; Brian was very much attracted to other men.

  
So no, being called gay wasn't what hurt. What hurt was that Danny acknowledged Brian's sexuality while at the same time, proclaiming himself straight. Or at least, straighter. "Mostly Brian's gay" - aka, Danny's not (very) gay. So there was no way he would like the ninja.

  
It made Brian angry. Well, angrier than his base level of fury.

  
Brian got most of the anger out of his system by shooting Danny in the neck with two poison darts and letting him fall off a fifty-foot cliff. Danny, being the Superhero he was, recovered within a matter of minutes. He headed home, stopping to have sex with several women on the way home. It only took about a half hour, since each woman was only allotted three minutes. Hey, Danny's a busy man. He has plenty of women to bone, and baked potatoes with chives to make, and a Ninja Friend to sing and dance with. Besides, three minutes is actually a long time, if you really think about it.

  
Danny walked in the front door to his and Ninja Brian's shared house. "Brian?" He called out. There was no answer. Danny wasn't concerned for his friend's safety - for other people's, maybe. Brian often went on overnight killing sprees and came back in the morning, covered in blood. Not unusual.

  
Unbeknownst to him, Ninja Brian wasn't planning on going out that night.

  
Danny headed into the bedroom, planning to take a nap from all the tiring boning he had been doing. As soon as he walked through the door, however, it slammed shut and locked. Danny whipped around, confused, and tried to open it. It was stuck good, though - he couldn't turn the lock no matter how much of his amazing strength he put into it.

  
Danny turned around again, scanning his surroundings. He began to panic slightly when he saw the bathroom door slowly creep open - Brian wasn't home, so who could this be?

  
To his surprise, it was indeed, Brian. He emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of smoke cloaking him up to his knees - not an unusual thing for a ninja such as himself, but a classy move that Danny appreciated nonetheless. What _was_ unusual was the look in his eyes, framed by his mask.

  
Danny had seen that predatory look before, but never directed at him. It had always been directed at one of Brian's murder victims, and had been laced with aggression and violence. But now? The aggression was still there, but to a lesser degree, with the violence gone completely. In it's place was a possessive gait to Brian's steps, and...lust, in his eyes?

  
Danny backed up, his cape pressed flat against the locked door as Brian approached. He didn't feel unsafe around the other man - not really. Brian never hurt him past what his Superhero powers could quickly heal. Hell, if the ninja wanted, he could rip Dan's head off, but he never did more than snap his neck - which to a Superhero like Danny, was no more than a playful punch on the arm. His neck bones could fuse back together in a matter of seconds.

  
No, he wasn't afraid of Brian. But still there was something...unsettling in this new look he was giving Dan. Something new, dark, and a bit scary (and exciting, in a nervous way).

  
He stopped only steps away from Danny. Danny tentatively spoke up.

  
"...Ninja Brian?"

  
The question didn't need any further elaboration to make itself clear, but it still went unanswered. The only response from the Ninja in question was him raising his hand, never breaking eye contact with Danny, and snapping his fingers.  
Next to him, Danny heard the muted click of the light switch next to his head flicking downwards as the room went dark. Almost instantly, he was flying through the air, landing gracefully (as always; he's Danny Sexbang, after all) on the heart-shaped bed.

  
Almost instantly, there was another form on top of him. Danny didn't need to see to know who it was - the weight that settled on his hips, the form that pressed against his own, his Superhero Senses tingling - all of it screamed _Ninja_.

  
Danny didn't get it, though. Not that he was some shojo virgin - quite the opposite. He was very aware of where this situation was headed. But he didn't understand why Brian was going after him. He had only been teasing Brian about being gay in that song - he wasn't really gay, was he? 

  
Danny's tongue was beginning to form the first syllables of a protest when a mouth pressed to his own, firm and warm, and oh. Brian had taken his mask off- that's why he had cut the lights. He wasn't trying to scare Dan with the darkness, he was just shy about taking his mask off in front of other people.

  
He wasn't acting very shy at the moment, however. Danny was pushed back onto a pile of pillows by a hand spread flat against his single-star-spangled chest - the pressure gentle but insistent. He was still mostly upright, but pinned between the body in his lap and the mountain of silk pillows. Danny, still in a bit of a haze, leaned back in easy compliance, not thinking about anything much besides kissing back against the lips on his. The mouth against his opened, and the superhero was more than happy to follow suit, pressing up into the wet heat of the kiss. He started a bit, however, when he felt a strong hand slip between the spandex of his suit and his chest.

  
It brought him back to reality; hit him full force with what was happening. He was _making out_ with _Ninja Brian_. His first instinct was to protest, but his mouth was currently a bit occupied by another mouth. He couldn't really speak too well at the moment.

Not that he was complaining.

  
Danny thought the situation through rationally as he kissed Brian. Hell, it wasn't at all bad - and that wasn't just the endorphins talking. Danny'd always had a preference for women, but had kissed a man or two in his time. And he'd always thought, distantly, that Brian was attractive - in a Ninja kind of way. Not in really a lover kind of way - he was just so different from what Danny usually went for that Danny didn't really see him that way.

  
But different didn't necessarily mean bad, Danny knew. It was being very clearly demonstrated to him right now. This kiss wasn't as soft as the ones with his lady lovers, but it was much stronger. The body above him wasn't as light or pliable, but heavy and firm wasn't a bad thing. The hands against his chest weren't smooth and soft, but were still gentle.

  
That gentleness showed itself now, as Brian moved to undo the bow around his neck. His knuckles brushed against the curve of Danny's neck - simply grazing over it, with no aggression within his movements; even with Dan's neck bared and vulnerable. No, he simply undid Dan's ties, letting the multicolored cape slid away from his shoulders and fall to rest against the pile of pillows; like pinned butterfly wings mounted in a case.

  
Akin to butterfly wings, Danny was also pinned (and technically mounted, as well), but he found that he didn't really mind. After all, he was Danny Sexbang - the "Sex" and "Bang" part of his name weren't gender-specific. That is to say, he wasn't entirely adverse to the idea of having sex with a man - even if he'd never tried it before.

  
So why not experiment a bit?

  
He rolled his hips up against the weight against him. That drew a surprised, stuttering gasp from the man straddling him - Danny realized with a start that he had never heard Ninja Brian's voice before.

  
He decided he liked it.

  
He wanted to hear it again.

  
He shifted his hips harder upwards, rocking with a back and forth motion. A full-on groan from Brian, the sound throaty and wanting and really, really hot. Danny smirked against the Ninja's lips, and Brian pushed him back against the soft mountain of pillows harder.

Speaking of harder, both Brian and Danny were becoming _quite_ aware of the other's arousal.

  
Brian returned the pressure that Danny pushed against him with. Danny was reminded briefly of Newton's Third Law of Motion - that for each action (him grinding on Brian), there is an equal and opposite reaction (Brian grinding back on Danny with just as much pressure). Brian seemed a bit more enthusiastic about it, however - Danny thought with heady rush that he'd just have to match that enthusiasm. Laws of physics dictated it, and who was he to question Newton-sama?

  
He slipped his wrists out of the loops of his cape - the blue, cloth wings beneath his form fluttering slightly with the motion - before flinging his arms around Brian, pulling himself flush against the Ninja. He realized with a nearly giddy feeling that the other man was shirtless, running his hands down the tanned, muscled, and (thankfully!) relatively hair-free back and sides of his friend. Brian was not pantless, however - Danny's hand brushed against the waistband of the Ninja's black ninja pants as he slid his hands across the other man's torso.

  
Danny shifted enough to free his legs, only to wrap them around the waist of Brian, so his appearance was akin to a baby monkey clinging to it's mother. Either Brian didn't notice, didn't care, or was really turned on by monkey roleplay, because he honest-to-god _growled_ at Danny, tilting his face to deepen the kiss with the Superhero. Danny responded by shaking with giggles, the endorphins pulsing through his system and pushing him into a giddy high, as he reached his hands up to card through the short hair of the Ninja.

  
His fingers came to rest on Brian's usually-hidden face, feeling his way around it in the dark. It gave him a bit of a mental picture of the Ninja - his ears had flat tops and unpierced lobes, his cheeks were angular and sharp with very little squishness, and he was clean-shaven, without a trace of stubble anywhere.

  
Danny could also tell a bit of Brian's physical appearance from the mouth moving against his. For instance, he could feel that Brian's lips were a bit chapped. Not so much so that pieces of skin were flaking off or anything gross like that - just a little bit of pleasant roughness against his mouth. He could also tell that Brian's top row of teeth had a chip on the right side, near the front - Dan could feel a bit of an indention as he dragged his tongue across the other man's canines.

  
While Danny was feeling his way across Brian's face and mouth in the darkness, Brian was focusing on undressing Danny. He could have just snapped his fingers and had them both naked, but where was the fun in that? Instead, he took hold of the shoulder straps of Danny's outfit and gently, slowly, slid them from the freckled skin of Dan's shoulders. Danny, realizing his partner's intentions, unhooked his arms from Brian's form to tug at his shoulder straps. He wiggled beneath Brian as he attempted to shimmy out of his outfit, doing _very good_ things to the connection between their bodies, where Danny's legs were still hooked around Brian's waist.

  
Once Danny's outfit was rolled down to his waist, Brian lost patience. He grabbed the taller man's wrists and pinned them by his head, pushing them deeper into the pile of pillows as he rocked a pleasant amount of weight against Danny. Danny groaned with want, trying to move his arms up against Brian's back, trying to press closer, but he was pinned fast by the Ninja.

Not that that was a bad thing.

Even if Danny was unable to move his arms, he pressed his hips back against Brian. Both of them were fully hard by now, and they slid against each other easily, even while separated by fabric. Brian released Danny's wrists, intending to undo his Ninja Pants, but Danny didn't let him pull away. Instead, his resumed his monkey position - wrapping his arms and legs around Brian and grinding up against him with a growing urgency, breaths quicker and sounding rough, like gasps.

  
Within ten seconds of Brian releasing Dan's wrists, the superhero made a choked-off, high noise, his limbs tightening around Brian for a few seconds before detaching completely, as the superhero fell heavily back against the pillow pile. Alarmed, Ninja Brian snapped his fingers to bring the lights back.

  
Danny was out cold, having just done The Lonely Island proud by coming in his pants. Not that such a thing as an orgasm would usually take down the Mighty Danny Sexbang, but he'd had quite a long day of boning and singing and saving the world beforehand, as well.

  
At least he'd lasted longer than three minutes this time, Brian thought as he affectionately rolled his eyes at his sleeping friend. He got up with some difficulty due to his erection, going to finish himself off in a warm shower. It didn't take much - remembering the taste of Dan and the way he slid against Brian was really all he needed. He was already close, after all.

  
He came back into the room sleepily afterwards, dried and re-dressed in his ninja outfit manually - now that he had come, and the endorphins and adrenaline were slipping out of his system, he was too damn tired to use his ninja magic.

  
He did have just enough left in him, however, to snap his fingers and put the lights out as he fell onto the bed next to Danny. He threw an arm over his tall, lanky friend and pulled a blanket over the two of them before he fell asleep.


End file.
